Harry Potter and The Destruction of Hope
by Yoda
Summary: AU Book 6 - follows on directly from 'Year of Silence'. Harry's summer has been one of howlers from the Weasley brothers and no news from anyone else, but soon he must go back to a world where Voldemort has returned
1. Chapter One: Unwelcome News

A/N:

Well, here it is at last – one year on from 'Harry Potter and the Year of Silence' – this is the first chapter of my sequel. Set in an AU universe, it follows the first four of JKR's books, then my book 5 fic. Now, because JKR's ideas far exceed mine, it would be rather stupid of me not to use them for my own devious purposes e.g. Grimmauld Place will be featuring here, because…well, what a name!

Hence I disclaim any right to anything taken from the Harry Potter books, they belong to J. K. Rowling and in now way or shape taking credit for them – she is a genius. Some ideas in here are mine though, so if you see something and like it – drop us an e-mail to see if I'm happy for you to use it – the answer will most likely be yes (the only time it won't is if the particular thing is essential to my plots/nefarious schemes.)

Summary

If you didn't manage to read 'Year of Silence' there's a few things you should know before reading this, and here they are:

This is a H/G novel, with a bit of R/H thrown in and who knows what else coming into the mix. People who liked the Seamus/Lavender incident in YoS will be happy to know there's more in this. In YoS I used my original character, Julian Kilmorie, as a wizard 'bodyguard' for Harry, to help the plot along and lay the way for further projects. He died at the end of YoS to save Harry and Ginny from the Cambirer demon, a shape-shifting monster of my own creation.

In the end though, something altogether different saved them, but even I'm not sure what that is yet (okay, small lie – it will be explained in this fic!). Throughout YoS Harry and Ginny came together, conveniently keeping Ron & his brothers out of it until the end of the year, when Harry and Uncle Vernon fled the scene at Paddington. Now, the story continues…enjoy!

**Harry Potter and the Destruction of Hope**

**Chapter One: Unwelcome News**

Vernon Dursley turned to the next page in his paper with an odd sense of contentment. The windows of number four, Privet Drive, were open and a cool breeze was blowing in, and a disgusted sigh from the kitchen told him that his wife, Petunia, was still observing their neighbours as they hosted a small garden party. It was, all in all, a perfectly normal night for the Dursleys, thank you very much. Surprisingly so when you considered that their nephew, who was forever scaring the family with his abnormal ways, was in the house.

Harry Potter sat opposite his uncle, reading the _Daily Prophet_ with the same unease he had felt all summer, flicking the pages backward and forward. A year had passed and still he heard no mention of Lord Voldemort, the dark wizard responsible for the murder of Harry's parents, Cedric Diggory and numerous wizards and witches who had opposed him. Lines of concern crossed Harry's forehead as he continued to read. In Harry's last year at Hogwarts one of his professors, a wizard assigned to guard Harry, had been killed by a demon that Voldemort had unleashed. There was no news of it.

The only ray of light cutting through the cloud of misery that had descended over Harry for the summer was the almost constant bombardment of letters he'd been receiving from his friends, of which, admittedly, only half of them had been readable. After two dustbins had melted, Aunt Petunia had reluctantly given Harry a bucket of water. Now Hedwig threw any Howlers he received straight into the bucket to ignite harmlessly apart from the odd wisp of steam, which thankfully the neighbours failed to notice. Even if all the letters had been relating to killing Harry in various ways, he had found no better entertainment then listening to a watery chorus of Weasley brothers as they shouted themselves silly.

The reason Ron, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie were sending Harry so many Howlers was their younger sister, Ginny (The only reason Percy hadn't sent any was because he was too busy at the office). And it wasn't just Howlers that Harry had received from the twins, who seemed to have developed new and exciting ways of putting explosives into innocent looking parchment scrolls.

Luckily for Harry, Hedwig had stopped taking letters from the twins after a note had sent her cage flying across the room when it went off. Errol hadn't been so fortunate when delivering another, and his feathers were transfigured into rather fetching blue scales as the jinx in the letter went off as he landed on Harry's desk. _At least I know where the Galleons have gone_, Harry thought to himself with a small smile, wondering what else Fred and George might have invented in the past few months.

During the course of the past year Harry and Ginny had been drawn together, sharing experiences that had bonded them in a way far beyond friendship. Unconsciously Harry brushed his hand over his shirt, running his fingers over the smooth gemstone he wore on a silver chain around his neck, a similar teardrop shaped Liefgema hung around Ginny's neck, and through them they shared all their feelings. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, had given Harry the Liefgema. He had passed it on to Ginny as a present, and over the summer Harry had been wondering whether that had been Sirius's intention all along.

With that thought Harry plunged into his melancholy state once again, because, despite writing to Sirius several times over the holiday, he had received nothing in return. The fact that Sirius hadn't appeared in the papers was something Harry was glad of, considering that, apart from a few witches and wizards, the whole country thought Sirius was a convicted murderer who had escaped a high security prison two years previously. What the Muggle population didn't know was that the prison was the fortress of Azkaban, a desolate place where numerous wizards and witches, some of whom had aided in Lord Voldemort's first reign of terror, were imprisoned.

And now he was back, '_Terrorising the world_', Harry thought bitterly as he finished scanning the page he was reading. '_And does this bloody rag, have any mention of it-'_

'Will you stop doing that?' Uncle Vernon grunted, as Harry flipped over the pages once more with little success at being subtle.

'Just looking for some news,' Harry replied vaguely, before finally folding the paper flat and dropping it on the floor beside his chair. Sighing discontentedly he stood up and left the room, considered heading for the kitchen before Dudley's backside came into view, the rest of his enormous vastness immersed in the fridge..

Leaning against the wall of the corridor he watched Dudley trundle back outside into the summer morning. Shaking his head at his cousins lumbering bulk, Harry wondered at just how there wasn't the sound of bacon frying as the sun hit the monolith of fat, before he making for the kitchen. He entered, deliberately treading heavily to let his aunt know he was coming, a fact she acknowledged by continuing to stare out the window and into the neighbours' garden. Harry spent a few seconds rummaging through the fridge until he found a leftover sandwich from lunch he had hidden behind something healthy earlier, knowing full well Dudley would go for the Gateaux instead.

Chewing off a slightly stale corner, Harry meandered back down the corridor to the lounge before stopping at the doorway. 'Would you like anything to eat?' he asked, aware that the only reply would very well be another request for peace and quiet.

In reply Uncle Vernon muttered something that sounded awfully like 'mimblewimble', a word he'd used once before, in the face of a very angry Hagrid. Looking around the corner, Harry saw that his uncle's face was as pale as it had been then, and his bushy moustache was running through a very interesting series of exercises. After a few more seconds of gasping and repeating his impression of a squashed mouse Uncle Vernon finally managed to get out a sentence that Harry could understand.

'There's...Ha...head...the...in...fire...?'

Following his Uncle's panicked stare, Harry looked into the fireplace where green-tinted flames and a head, a very familiar head, had sprung out of nowhere.

'Sirius!' Ignoring his spluttering uncle, Harry kicked aside his paper as he knelt down by the fire, only just remembering not to put a hand into the flames. 'What are you doing here?'

'I've got to be quick Harry, Mad-Eye is already on his way to you, should fly in with Remus soon.'

'Wait, who'll be flying in?'

'Don't interrupt, there's no time – Fudge just tried to arrest Dumbledore, now there's a group of Aurors in St. Mungo's.' Sirius added the last part with a satisfied grin that flashed quickly across his face.

'Fudge tried to _arrest_ him? Where's Dumbledore now?'

'It doesn't matter. He's around.' Sirius replied, pausing for a minute before continuing. 'Harry - _they're after you as well_ - some rubbish about subverting the Ministry of Magic - spreading lies and disinformation. Harry-' Sirius cut across his godson's sudden splutter, 'you don't leave the house - don't go with anyone unless it's Mad-Eye or Remus - and if the Ministry does turn up there...' instead of finishing Sirius just flashed Harry a wry grin. 'Take care of yourself, we all know you can.'

'Wait, Sirius!' But Harry was talking to the fire once more as his godfather disappeared in a swirl of ashes and the flames returned to their normal orange flutter. For a second Harry could only kneel there, gazing into the fire as it passed colourful patterns over his blank face.

Before he could run the conversation back through his head again, the flames took on another green tint and another familiar face appeared, that of Percy Weasley.

'Percy? What–' Harry was cut off by a loud knock at the front door as Percy cleared his throat, and then a louder thump as Uncle Vernon, now very, very pale, jumped upwards in fright, bumping his head on a lamp.

'Harry, open the door and let the Aurors in.' Percy said quietly, his eyes not looking into Harry's but instead flickering around nervously. 'They're taking you into…_protective_ custody,' he added, seeing the look on Harry's face, 'just let them in.'

'What if I don't?' Harry asked in reply, keeping his voice steady as he continued staring into the fireplace where Percy's head sat uncomfortably. Percy smiled, but only for a few seconds longer.

Harry saw a hand grasp Percy's shoulder and pull his head out of whatever fireplace he was using. It was replaced a second later by the face of Cornelius Fudge, the Minster for Magic. 'Potter! If you don't open that door then Ministry officials will be forced to use…force!' Fudge spluttered, in an incoherent rage. 'Now go and op–'

Before Harry could say anything in reply, a wave of water suddenly flew over his shoulder and hit the flames with a sizzling hiss, dousing the fire immediately. Looking behind him, Harry saw his Uncle wielding the water bucket that had held several of his letters, scraps of red paper were scattered damply over the logs in the fire's grill.

Uncle Vernon's face was a mix between utter fury and downright terror, not since his fourth year had Harry displayed or encouraged any large amount of abnormality in the Dursley household, and now the fireplace was speaking to him! To make matters worse Harry was encouraging the flames by speaking back to the faces that had appeared in them, and now the damn doorbell was ringing itself into a frenzy.

Over his Uncle's shoulder, Harry saw Aunt Petunia walking down the hallway, intent on opening the door as the ringing bell became a constant tone in their ears. Seeing Harry's eyes widen in realisation, Uncle Vernon turned around in time to see his wife grasp the handle of the door. Simultaneously, their mouths opened to cry out 'NO!' as she turned the handle and opened the door.

A second later Aunt Petunia fell backwards in the hallway having completely fainted away. Pushing past each other, Harry and Uncle Vernon arrived in the hallway together, prompting the already anxious Ministry wizards in the doorway to jump in further surprise. It was very easily a nightmare for the both of them. Harry knew he couldn't do anything to oppose them, and his Uncle knew that no one in the street could have failed to see the two fully-caped wizards with their tapered hats. They were also, Harry noted, carrying wands by their sides.

For a second no one spoke, the wizards' mouths gaping at the furious titan of a figure in the doorway, Uncle Vernon gaping back at them, and Harry looking between both parties to see who would form a word first. It was one of the two wizards who broke the silence, 'F-for y-your own protection…' he began, quivering to a halt as Uncle Vernon's face turned a shade of beetroot.

'Change your clothes,' Harry said, his face whitening as his Uncle's teeth began gnashing together.

'C-change our cl-clothes?' the wizard stuttered, his face creasing in bafflement and anxiety as a low rumbling began to emanate from Uncle Vernon.

'He means dress as Muggles,' the other wizard said, whose voice was calm in comparison. Tapping his wand against his leg, the wizard shimmered in a haze, then his long cloak shortened into a jacket. The haze lifted, and the wizard was wearing a black suit. His stuttering colleague de-fogged a second later, wearing a deep purple suit.

It matched Uncle Vernon's face.

The second wizard cleared his throat, looking from Harry to his uncle. 'It would be a good idea if we could talk alone, Potter.' Even as he said this, Uncle Vernon turned redder and the growling increased.

'It's not my house,' Harry replied warily, watching the wizard impatiently tap his wand against his leg again. 'You'll have to talk to my Uncle,' he added, flicking his eyes sideways to observe the trembling volcano that was Uncle Vernon.

The wizard finally noticed the distorted rage on Uncle Vernon's face, and stepped back from the doorway, pulling his colleague backward as well. 'Perhaps we should give you a few minutes,' he said, putting his wand into his pocket and his hands against his sides. Nodding to them, Harry shut the door, then his eyes, preparing for his Uncle to explode.

He didn't. The purple colour gradually faded from his face, and it returned to its usual blustery red. Harry almost found it welcoming.

'Help me take your Aunt upstairs,' he said, a hint of the growl still there. Kneeling down, he lifted his wife's head and shoulders with ease, and nodded to Harry to indicate that he should take her feet. Between the two of them they carried Aunt Petunia upstairs with ease. After setting her down on the bed, Uncle Vernon nodded Harry toward the door, grunting as his nephew was almost out of hearing range. Harry turned back to meet his uncle's eyes as he spoke. 'No trouble,' Uncle Vernon said softly, 'if you can manage it.'

Harry gave his uncle what he hoped was a reassuring smile, then shut the door quietly. Leaning against the wall he shut his eyes again and let out the deep breath he'd been holding. 'One problem down,' he said to himself, pushing off the wall and walking into his room. Opening the trunk at the base of his bed, Harry picked up the familiar length of wood that lay on top of all his clothes. 'One problem to go.'

Walking down the stairs, Harry took another deep breath before reaching for the door handle.

'Where you going?' Dudley's voice cut into Harry's thoughts as he prepared to turn the handle, and he spun around, wand in hand. Dudley jumped backward as if he'd been stung, his eyes widening as he stumbled against the banister.

'Don't yell,' Harry snapped before Dudley could shout out, 'just get upstairs to your parents room. No matter what you hear, don't come down. And keep your dad up there as well.' Harry searched his terrified cousin's eyes, shoved his wand up his sleeve and took a step forward. Even though Dudley flinched, he didn't back away from Harry, just looked into his cousin's eyes. 'No matter what.' Harry repeated, then gave Dudley a gentle push up the stairs.

Despite his size, Dudley moved at Harry's touch, and waddled up the stairs. Harry heard the floorboards groan as his cousin moved overhead, waited until the noise had stopped and then counted to ten. Taking another deep breath, he checked that his wand was lodged just inside his sleeve, and then he opened the door.

The two wizards stood on the lawn, the one in the black suit talking softly to the wizard in purple, who was still trembling slightly. Looking back toward the house the black-suited wizard noticed Harry, and with a jerk of his head to the other wizard, they both walked back to the door. Standing in the doorway Harry just looked at the two wizards, eventually settling his gaze on the purple-suited one. 'You were saying?' he asked, keeping his tone light.

'For you own protection,' the other wizard said, drawing Harry's attention back to him, 'and by order of the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, we are hereby authorised to take you, Harry James Potter, into protective custody.' Observing the lack of reaction from Harry he tried to lock gazes with the young wizard. 'Effective immediately.'

'In other words?' Harry asked, tightening his grip on his wand as the wizard let out a grunt of disbelief in response.

'You're to come with us, Potter' he muttered, emphasising his point by reaching forward to take Harry's shoulder. As his fingers passed beyond the threshold of the door, a loud cracking sound caused the three to flinch suddenly. Between Harry and the wizards, a light blue mist of light had appeared, just beyond the fingertips of the black-suited wizard.

'That wasn't me,' Harry said as the wizard stepped back swiftly, his wand suddenly in his hand.

The Ministry wizard raised his wand to waist height, aligning the tip so it pointed directly at Harry. 'If you offer resistance, we have been authorised to take you by–' his words were cut off by another loud crack, this time from the road. A grin appeared on Harry's face as he looked past the Ministry wizards, and they turned to follow Harry's gaze, which had settled on two men now walking up the path to the doorway.

Looking as if they'd just arrived from a fancy dress party in comparison to the suited Ministry wizards, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody and Remus Lupin strolled toward the house. 'Do you think this would count as resistance?' Mad-Eye casually asked Lupin as they halted in front of the flabbergasted Ministry wizards.

'What?' managed the black-clothed Ministry wizard, his wand now wavering over the two new arrivals.

'Now if I were you, sonny Jim,' Mad-Eye growled, 'and let me tell you how glad I am that I'm not, I'd put that wand down before you get hurt or… you hurt _yourself_.' He followed up this little speech with a grin that twisted his scarred face hideously as his eye twisted and turned madly in its socket. 'Potter's coming with us, or he's going nowhere.'

'Y-you can't do that Mad-Eye!' the other wizard managed to stammer, before Mad-Eye's singular glare made his face pale considerably.

'And you can't remove him from his home,' Lupin said, his usually mellow voice hard and unyielding. 'Not by any means.' With this he pushed passed the Ministry wizards, both of whom seemed to be mesmerised by Mad-Eye's whirling eyeball, and walked up to the threshold. 'Stand back, Harry,' he said, his tone back to normal, 'just in case this doesn't work.' Before Harry could ask what, Lupin stepped forward into the blue mist…and passed through.

Mad-Eye grunted and began to step forward, snapping the Ministry wizards out of their daze. Both snapped up their wands, but Mad-Eye was faster, '_Impedimenta_,' he snarled, flicking his wand at their chests. They froze as the jinx washed over them, and both were propelled backward into the doorway by the force of Mad-Eye's spell. As their bodies touched the azure mist there was a terrific blast of light, and Harry felt a ripple of energy pass through the hallway as he shut his eyes against the glare.

When he opened them again a second later, he saw Lupin standing in the doorway, his wand drawn and his other arm held across the door, blocking Harry's view. 'Stay back a second,' he said, reading Harry's mind as he was about to step forward. Lupin put his arm down a second later, and beckoned Harry forward. 'You okay, Alastor?' Lupin asked, his tone now light with humour.

'I'll be better if you could lift this pillock off me,' Mad-Eye grunted, from his position on the pathway. He lay flat on his back, with the frozen body of one of the Ministry wizards on top of him. The other wizard was lying rigid further down the path, a look of surprise on his face.

Lupin stepped out the house, turning to bar Harry's way again before he could step outside. 'If you leave the house you're outside Dumbledore's protection, Harry. Sorry.' He added the last part with a rueful grin, 'If you can light us a fire somewhere, we'll be in as soon as Mad-Eye's back up on his foot.'

'That's not funny, Remus.' Mad-Eye muttered, trying to push the Ministry wizard off him with one hand while the other held a wand at the ready.

'We'll be inside in a minute,' Lupin said to Harry, his mellow smile firmly in place. Harry grinned back and walked into the lounge, stopping by the drenched fireplace. Sweeping away the embers that lay in a film of water, Harry picked up the matchbox to light the few coals that remained. He opened the box, but instead of matches falling out, an inch of water and drenched sticks landed on the carpet.

'Don't matter, Potter,' Mad-Eye said as he stomped in, his wooden foot making a dull thumping noise on the carpet. Flicking his wand towards the fireplace, he sent out a stream of red sparks that flew into the logs and set them on fire. Flames licked up and the water around the fireplace evaporated in a thick steam that fogged Harry's glasses as he hurriedly moved back.

'Alastor', Lupin said wearily.

'What?' the ex-Auror asked, looking back toward the fire. 'It's burning isn't it?'

'So's your leg,' Lupin said calmly, digging around in his pockets as he did so.

Mad-Eye followed Lupin's glance. 'Oh.'

He then began a short and frantic stomping dance to put out the small flame that was licking around the base of the clawed foot.

Pulling a packet from the pocket of his pitifully shabby robe, Lupin took a pinch of Floo powder and pitched it into the pyre. The lounge flickered in an emerald light as the powder turned the flames green, and without any hesitation Lupin knelt down, took off his hat, and put his head into the fire. '_Versari protego!_' Lupin said, and with a small snap a similar blue mist to the door blanketed the walls of the chimney.

'Making sure the Ministry don't spy on us,' Mad-Eye said as Harry looked at him questioningly, 'seals the hearth so no one can look in.' Drawing his cloak up, the ex-Auror took a seat on Aunt Petunia's sofa, letting out a sigh of content as he lifted his false leg off the floor. 'That's better,' he muttered, then he pulled his flask from beneath his cloak and took a swig, watching Lupin as he began to talk quietly into the green flames.

'I guess that means you don't want a cup of tea,' Harry said, sitting down in the chair opposite Mad-Eye with a grin as the older wizard chuckled.

'Getting through okay, Remus?' Mad-Eye asked, both eyes focusing on Lupin briefly, then the magic eyeball flipped over behind Mad-Eye's head.

Pulling out of the fireplace, Lupin put a hand through his hair, shaking loose the ash that had settled there while he spoke. 'Dumbledore's at Grimmauld Place,' he replied, 'he says we should just stay here – he'll contact us in a little while. For now we just keep an eye on Harry,' he added, watching Mad-Eye's other eye twitch around.

'The other two are getting up,' he said to Lupin, who walked to the window and drew back the netting to peer out on the pathway. Harry heard two dull cracks, then he saw the shoulders of the other two wizards relax. 'Gone,' Mad-Eye muttered, his eye flipping back onto Harry as his face twisted into the familiar, gruesome smile.

Lupin stepped back from the window, smiled at Harry then slumped into a chair beside the fire, glancing at the green flames. In the pale light he looked more tired than Harry could recall from his third year, even around the full moons. 'So, now what?' he asked, switching his gaze between the two wizards until Lupin leant forward in his chair, bringing his hands together.

'We wait for Dumbledore.'

It was the best news Harry had heard all summer.

Further A/N:

Many thanks to my betas Kvader: (who you may know as FPW) and Bart (yes, _him_). Particularly they should be recognised for helping me get the time of day right with helpful comments (such as MORON! IDIOT! and FOOL!), also for the scene with Mad-Eye's foot catching light and the wonderful alliteration based on the letter 'p' that followed.

I'd also like to take this opportunity to apologise to anyone who can't eat bacon butties again following the description of Dudley in the sunshine. Don't hurt me!


	2. Chapter Two: Hurry Up And Wait

**Harry Potter and the Destruction of Hope**

**Chapter Two:**

'Is it…safe…for us to stay here?' Harry asked, wondering what would happen if more Ministry wizards were to show up.

'As long as you stay in the house, Dumbledore's spell will hold. And he's pretty sure that Fudge won't give us any more trouble.' Lupin added, leaning back in his chair with a relaxed sigh.

'The spell - is it the Fidelius Charm?' Harry asked eagerly, 'who's my secret keeper?'

'The Fidelius Charm!' Moody let out a short bark of laughter at Harry's barrage of questions, cutting off the reply forming on Lupin's lips. 'Dumbledore's got better spells than that for protecting you, lad.'

'There's better spells…?' Harry muttered, paling slightly.

'What Mad-Eye means,' Lupin said, glaring at Moody, 'is that there are improved spells now. Fifteen years ago, no one could break the Fidelius Charm, now powerful wizards like Dumbledore or Voldemort could pluck the secret from a wizard's head.' Sitting forward once more, he spoke softly as Harry stared around the room, blinking back the water in his eyes. 'Lily and Ja…' Lupin began, before his voice trailed off. 'Dumbledore would never have let them come to harm, but Peter, he…he fooled us all.'

'Murdering filth,' Mad-Eye spat, his grizzled face grimacing in distaste. 'That traitor's got a lot to answer for.'

'You haven't found him then?' Harry asked quietly, gazing at the carpet with narrowed eyes.

'No sign,' Lupin remarked, 'although-'

'About that spell,' Mad-Eye cut in, glowering at Lupin with both his eyes.

'What's going on?' Harry asked, looking up to see the stare between the two wizards.

'Can't tell you, Potter,' Mad-Eye replied, now with an eye on Harry while the other stayed on Lupin, 'not until this is over.'

'Until _what's_ over?' Harry demanded, annoyed at Moody continuing to cut him off. 'I haven't heard a thing all summer, and now all this - you have to tell me!'

'We don't have to tell you anything,' Mad-Eye replied, 'not until Dumbledore gives the order.' Harry turned his gaze on Lupin, but the other wizard just shook his head in exasperation and sat back in his chair once more. In the silence that followed, it suddenly occurred to Harry that he had never seen his ex-professors look more exhausted. Even after a full moon, or in Mad-Eye's case, after spending a year in a trunk, they'd never appeared to be more physically drained of energy. Despite the fire in the room, it abruptly seemed cold and unwelcoming.

'It's bad, isn't it?' Harry stated quietly, glancing at Moody's face in time to see a small twitch.

Lupin glanced at Mad-Eye again, but there was no remark from the older wizard. 'It's not as bad as you think, Harry' he said, reassuringly.

'Bloody well is,' Moody muttered under his breath, grunting in discontent.

'Don't worry, Mad-Eye's just feeling more paranoid than normal,' Lupin said, grinning at the other wizard.

'It's not paranoia if they're really after you,' Moody growled in reply, his magic eye spinning crazily. Despite his dark tone, Harry couldn't help but smirk as Lupin's mellow smile returned to his face.

'The Ministry has been making trouble all summer,' Lupin continued, 'they even put a tail on Mad-Eye for a little while.' He added the last part with a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

'I put a tail on him in the end, nasty ferret.' Moody growled, his eye twinkling with delight. Harry laughed out loud as he remembered the form Malfoy had taken when Moody transfigured him.

'Needless to say, they haven't been keeping track of him since.'

'What about you?' Harry asked, knowing that Fudge could easily connect Lupin to Sirius.

'They probably think I'm living in a cave somewhere,' Lupin muttered resentfully. 'I haven't had a job since I left Hogwarts. Some new laws were passed about employing half-humans, and with the anti-werewolf legislation that's already out there…Anyway, they haven't tried following me at all, and that's a good thing - I've been with Sirius for most of the summer.'

'Is it okay to ask where?' Harry said, with a sideways glance at Mad-Eye, but the ex-Auror just let a lopsided grin on his face answer the question.

'He's in London, we can't tell you where yet - but we'll be going there soon I expect.' Lupin glanced up at the clock as he said this, then stood up and moved to the window once more. 'Very soon, in fact.' Drawing his wand he nodded to Mad-Eye and the other wizard stood as well, pulling his wand out to cover the fireplace.

'Stand in the hallway for a moment,' he said to Harry, motioning with his magical eyeball. Hypnotised by its stare, Harry did as he was told. When he left Lupin stepped back from the window, keeping the wand aimed there. He glanced at the clock once more, watching the second hand tick closer to the hour, counting down in his head.

'Now!' he said, just as the minute hand jolted forward. From his position in the hallway, Harry could see the fire flicker rapidly, causing shadows to dance over the room. A rapidly spinning form had appeared, pushing the flames aside gently as it began to expand in size. As it grew in size the spinning shape began to resolve itself into a person, their hands clasped at their sides, keeping their cloak pinned to their sides.

'Step back, Potter,' Mad-Eye muttered, nudging Lupin in the back. The other wizard turned round and looked into the fire, his eyes widening in surprise. 'Cover it, I can look out the window,' Mad-Eye growled, 'Potter - Get. Back.' Harry snapped out of his stare at the fireplace, and stepped backward into the hallway, drawing his own wand.

A second later he heard the whooshing sound come from the fireplace, followed by a thump. Harry heard Mad-Eye yell '_Tarantallegra!_' A sharp clap echoed through the house, followed by a cloud of dust that drifted into the hallway.

'Bloody hell Mad-Eye!' a woman's voice yelled, and Harry heard a smash of glass a moment later. It sounded like Aunt Petunia's vase hitting the floor. From inside the room he could hear a repetitive tapping, and what sounded like Lupin chuckling quietly. A moment later Lupin stepped out into the hallway, his wand dangling idly from his fingers. His robes were coated in grey dust.

'You can come in now,' he said, glancing back inside the room as a string of curses of the non-jinx variety erupted from the newcomer. 'She's a friend,' Lupin continued with a grin, 'usually.'

Harry followed Lupin back into the room, coughing slightly in the dusty air. The entire room looked as if a grey blanket had been dropped on it, including Mad-Eye, and the witch dancing in the fireplace. If you could call the erratic movement of her feet dancing. 'Just hold still, Tonks,' Mad-Eye muttered, 'I'll remember the counterspell in a minute.'

'_Finite_' Lupin said calmly, pointing his wand at the witch's feet. They stopped dancing and she fell to her feet, sending up another cloud of dust.

'Mad-Eye, if you ever, _ever_, do that again…' she stopped when she saw that Lupin's grin had faded.

'Where's Dumbledore?' he asked, offering the witch a hand up.

Taking it she pulled herself upright, shaking herself down to clear the dust. As it fell from her hair, Harry was surprised to see a shocking green beneath the grey layer. 'London, he wanted to be there in case we had any unexpected visitors.' She turned to Harry with a grin, 'He told me you'd taken care of yours already. You can call me Tonks,' she added, 'I already know who you are.'

'Tonks is an Auror - one who believes in Dumbledore's way of thinking,' Lupin explained. Turning back to the young witch he conjured a small cloth from his wand tip, passing it to her as she began wiping the chimney soot off her face. 'What unexpected guests was Dumbledore on about?' he asked.

'You wondered too,' Tonks said, wiping the rest of the dust from her shoulders. 'I think he knew exactly to expect, that's why I'm here instead.' She added the last part with a slightly disgruntled tone that caught Moody's attention.

'He doesn't doubt your abilities to defend yourself,' he said, 'or Sirius, but it's safer this way - for all of us.'

'Not around you,' Tonks shot back with a grin, her tone lightened once more as Mad-Eye turned around with an embarrassed cough.

A large creak from upstairs drew their attention, and Lupin turned to Harry who let out a nod of resignation. 'I'll be back in the summer, yeah?'

'As always,' Lupin said, 'but at least you know we're close by.' Harry smiled in response, pocketing his wand and leaving the other three in the room, well aware of the silent murmurs that filled the lounge after he left.

When Harry arrived on the top floor of the house, he felt a brief moment of confusion when he realised he'd never actually been to see his relatives in their room before. He only made it to the door before it was flung open, revealing Uncle Vernon and a cricket bat. Given the look on his face, Harry wasn't sure whether or not his uncle was still going to swing it at someone, or more likely, _him_.

'I'm going now,' he said quietly, ready to jump back if his uncle did take a swing at him.

'Have. They. Gone?' Uncle Vernon growled, his eyes glinting somewhat ominously.

'The ones who showed up have gone, my friends have come to take me away -'

'Was that the noise downstairs?'

'Yes, and I'll make sure they clean up the soot,' he added, noting the slight whimpering that had come from Aunt Petunia, who was lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. 'I won't be home until next summer,' he continued, grateful for the small nod from Uncle Vernon, 'and I wouldn't go downstairs until you've heard all of us leave.'

'It's not _those_ ones again, is it?' Uncle Vernon grunted.

'It's not Fred or George,' Harry replied, suppressing a grin at the memory of Dudley dancing around with a tongue the length of a python hanging over his mouth. 'I'll see you next year,' Harry said finally, turning and leaving swiftly.

'Harry,' his uncle's voice followed him, and Harry turned to see him standing in front of the now closed bedroom door. 'I can't pretend to understand what's going on, but...' The words seemed forced, but Harry knew what he was trying to say.

'I'll watch out for myself, Uncle Vernon,' Harry replied, 'and for the others.'

When Harry arrived back in the lounge the silent conversation between the three adults ceased, but in his slightly bemused state he didn't take any notice or offence at this. 'Everything okay?' Lupin asked, slightly concerned at the young wizard's silence.

'Better than I expected,' Harry replied, 'I think Uncle Vernon would like me back alive next year.'

'We'll keep you that way,' Mad-Eye growled in reply.

'So, we cleaning this place up or what?' Tonks asked, waving her wand eagerly over the room and knocking a second vase from the mantelpiece.

'I'll clean,' Lupin said, 'you and Mad-Eye take Harry to London, I'll be right behind you.'

'Me first,' Mad-Eye rumbled, reaching into a pouch beneath his cloak and throwing Floo powder onto the flames. They had barely changed colour when Moody stumped into them, yelling '_12 Grimmauld Place_'.

'Where's that?' Harry asked, as Tonks gestured for him to follow.

'I guess you could call it home,' Lupin answered, 'it's one of our safe houses in London.'

'Just yell out the same thing as Grumpy did,' Tonks said with a grin, 'Dumbledore put a fail safe on this conduit, you'll get there.'

Stepping into the flames Harry coughed on the ash that had already built up in the fireplace, remembering just why he hated to travel by Floo powder. '12 Grimmauld Place,' he said, managing not to choke out the words and speak clearly.

Tucking in his elbows he could feel the breeze start as he began spinning, and closed his eyes as the fires began to dance in front of them. After a minute of feeling a strong wind whipping through his hair, Harry felt himself slowing down and hesitantly opened his eyes. The fires in front of him were moving more slowly, and as he stopped in front of the green flames he felt himself tipping forwards. Holding his hands over his head, Harry tumbled forward and rolled to his feet, feeling strong hands grab his arms.

'Up you come, lad,' Mad-Eye growled from one side as they lifted Harry.

'You're looking well,' the other familiar voice said, 'had a good summer?'

'Hi Sirius,' Harry said, looking up into the grin of his godfather before he was pulled into a rough hug. 'I've been better.'

'Death threats from Ron _and _Voldemort,' Sirius replied, 'I don't know how you cope.'

'I'm afraid you'll have to keep the news until later, Sirius.' Dumbledore rose from the kitchen table and smiled at Harry, 'Good to see you again, I trust your aunt and uncle are well?'

Behind him Harry heard Lupin arrive in the fireplace, 'They will be now,' Harry said with a grin.

'Good,' Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together, 'we should be off.'

'I still say it's a risk,' Sirius replied.

'I've been assured there won't be any dementors present, Sirius, and if there are I'm sure Harry will jinx them for you.'

'I still say you're asking for trouble,' Sirius complained, 'after what he just tried.'

Dumbledore's gaze turned stern and he pierced Sirius with it. 'After what Cornelius just tried he'll be in a mood to listen, and with Harry present I will force him to listen.' Putting his hands on Sirius's shoulders Dumbledore gazed into his eyes, 'He's going to hear the truth, Sirius, I will make him hear the truth.'

'Where are we going?' Harry asked quietly, looking from his godfather to the headmaster.

'I'm taking you to the Ministry of Magic,' Dumbledore replied, 'it's time the world knew about Voldemort's return, Harry, and you're going to tell it.'


	3. Chapter Three: Mayhem at the Ministry

**Harry Potter and the Destruction of Hope**

**Chapter Three: Mayhem at the Ministry**

Dumbledore turned away from Harry, whose brain was filled with a thousand questions and responses. 'Now, Sirius,' Dumbledore continued, picking up a scrap of parchment from a nearby chair and examining it carefully, 'are you coming with us? I assure you that no harm will fall upon you.'

'It's not me I'm worried about,' Sirius replied, glancing toward Harry.

'Sirius,' Dumbledore cut in, 'if I thought I was taking Harry into danger, do you honestly believe I would?'

'No,' Sirius replied, 'but that doesn't mean I have to like it.' Running a hand through his hair he looked from his godson to the aged wizard once more, glancing at Moody, Tonks and Lupin, who stood silent throughout. 'Fine, I'm going – but not out in the open.' With this he transformed into his Animagus form, padding over to stand by Harry protectively.

'Right, that's settled that,' Dumbledore turned to the other three. 'Nymphadora,' he said, blissfully ignoring the cough of laughter Harry suddenly let out as Tonks scowled, 'go on ahead, act as if you know nothing about this.'

'Shouldn't be too difficult,' Mad-Eye grunted, making the scowl on Tonks's face increase as Lupin hid his smile behind his hand.

'Thank you Mad-Eye,' Dumbledore said, 'I think I'll leave you behind to watch over Mrs. Black.' Before Harry could say anything Lupin let out a loud burst of laughter, while Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Moody's face fell. 'Remus, you come with us, I'll probably need someone to hold Sirius back.' The black dog by Harry's side let out a pathetic whine of protest as Dumbledore said this, 'Severus will be there, Sirius, and I do not want you two at each other's throats.' The whine suddenly turned to a throaty growl, but it quickly faded as Dumbledore stared down his nose at Sirius, his eyes firm.

'I'll see you at the Ministry,' Tonks said, her eyes flicking between Dumbledore and Sirius with amusement. 'I'll let Kingsley know something's happening,' she added, opening the door and walking into the hallway.

'I would be remarkably surprised if he hadn't noticed something is already happening,' Dumbledore said to her as she left. 'Make sure Arthur is there as well – I'll need to speak to him afterwards.' Rolling up the scrap of parchment he drew his wand, pointing it at the scroll of flaking paper. '_Portus_,' he muttered, keeping a firm grip on the scroll as it trembled, glowing blue as the spell took hold.

Without waiting for his assent Dumbledore put one corner of the scroll into Sirius's mouth, and then held the opposite corner in his own hand, nodding for Harry and Lupin to do the same. As they did he counted up to three, and Harry felt a familiar tugging on his navel before he flew forward into a mix of colour and sounds.

Harry staggered as his feet hit solid ground, the threadbare carpet of Grimmauld Place replaced by a polished wooden floor. To Harry's left there was a startled yelp as Sirius slid to the floor, his paws splaying outwards on the slippy surface beneath him. 'Just imagine you're using your fingernails,' Lupin muttered, lifting his friend upwards and ignoring the spatter of drool that landed on his robes. He caught Harry's brief look, 'You should see mine after a full moon,' he said quietly, 'a manicurist would kill me.'

Harry grinned in response, slightly easing the sense of queasiness in his stomach. Once Sirius was back on his paws, Harry looked around the building they'd arrived in. There was a large ceiling above him, with gold symbols that shifted position over the blue surface. The walls were covered with the same wooden panelling as the floor, apart from the rows of fireplaces on two of the sides from which various witches and wizards emerged and entered.

The centrepiece of the hall was a large fountain of gold with a witch, wizard, centaur, house elf and goblin, all spraying out water that was collected in the large pool surrounding the five. On the far side Harry could see a pair of golden gates through which most of the people were passing. Dumbledore began walking, nodding to various witches and wizards he passed, most of who smiled or inclined their heads in response.

He approached a desk to the left of the gate where a wizard in blue robes that matched the ceiling was sitting, watching everyone pass him by. He saw Dumbledore approaching him and almost fell backward off his chair. Standing up he found himself on the other end of the half-moon spectacles perched on Dumbledore's nose. 'Albus Dumbledore and group to see Cornelius Fudge,' he said formally, 'and we won't be submitting to any inspection. Inform Cornelius that I will see him in Courtroom One with the full Wizengamot as soon as possible, Mr. Potter has something to say to them.'

'Bu-you-wh!' the wizard managed, before Dumbledore swept past him with the others trailing along behind him, Harry in his old jeans and t-shirt, and Lupin in his shabby robes.

'What's the Wizengamot?' Harry asked Lupin, while Sirius walked along with his tail wagging enthusiastically.

'The wizard court,' Lupin replied, his eyes scanning the crowd as they walked through it, 'Dumbledore is…_was_ the Chief Warlock – Fudge replaced him this morning.'

'Who with?'

Lupin let out a snort of disgust before replying, 'Himself.'

They arrived at a row of lifts, and Dumbledore was let forward by a tall black wizard with a gold ring in his ear, 'Need a lift, Albus?' he asked in a slow, deep voice.

'Thank you, Kingsley,' Dumbledore said, stepping into the lift that he held for them. Letting them all in, Kingsley grinned down at Sirius who responded with a bark.

'Harry Potter, Kingsley Shacklebolt,' Lupin introduced them, while Dumbledore stood at the front of the lift, staring out at the different floors that passed.

'Good to meet you, Potter,' Shacklebolt said, nodding his head in recognition, keeping his right hand beneath his robes.

'Expecting trouble?' Lupin asked with a slight hint of humour in his voice.

'Always,' Shacklebolt replied, his voice reverberating ominously around the lift. 'Tonks has gone on ahead, _somehow_ there was a rumour that you might be arriving, Albus.' The old wizard only nodded in acknowledgement of this, still facing forward, almost as if he'd been expecting to hear this.

'Where's Severus?'

'He's here?' Kingsley asked in reply, 'Albus are you sure this is a good idea – Lucius Malfoy has been following Fudge like a dog on a lead.' Sirius growled at this, his gleaming eyes centred on Kingsley, who towered over the black dog beside him. 'Sorry, Sirius, but you know what I mean.'

'Lucius Malfoy is no member of the Wizengamot,' Dumbledore said calmly, 'Severus will not show himself until I ask him to – if needs must.' The lift came to a halt on these words, and Shacklebolt crept by Dumbledore to enter the hallway first. Two wizards stood before them, and Harry remembered them as Bode and Croaker, the Unspeakables who'd spoken to Mr. Weasley at the Quidditch World Cup.

'Lucius Malfoy is in there,' Bode said, 'Fudge went in with him.'

Dumbledore nodded at the news, and then continued striding down the corridor with the other four behind him, Sirius still as the rambling dog. Harry looked behind him as they turned a corner, and with surprise saw that the two wizards were no longer there – they'd just disappeared. The feeling of queasiness was in his stomach again as they walked down some stairs, arriving in a corridor that looked more like it should be in Hogwarts, with heavy stones and torches in brackets along it's length.

They arrived at a wooden door with a rusty handle and Dumbledore pushed it open as if it weighed no more than a feather, the heavy lock sliding back at his touch. Harry stepped through the doorway behind Shacklebolt, and stumbled to a stop in a shock of recognition. They were in the chamber where he'd seen Death Eater trials from Dumbledore's memory, where witches and wizards were sent to Azkaban…or worse. Lupin stepped up behind him, as Sirius moved closer, a low whine escaping his mouth.

'I've got you, Harry,' Lupin whispered, gently pushing the young wizard forward.

'_You can't bring them in here!_' a voice cried out from the high benches opposite the door, a whiny voice Harry recognised as belonging to the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. 'Dumbledore! You can't bring them in – they are not members of the Wizengamot!'

'I see that has not stopped you, Cornelius,' Dumbledore snapped back, gesturing to the wizards gathered at the sides of the chamber, several of whom rose as Dumbledore's arms moved over them. 'Stay seated,' he said to them, 'unless you wish to join your colleagues in St. Mungo's.' Lowering his arms once more Dumbledore settled his gaze on Fudge, whose face was reddening with anger with every second. 'I did not come here to fight you, Cornelius, but if you push me I will have no choice but to act…and don't think I'll be alone.'

'Dumbledore,' a witch to Fudge's left said, in a booming voice that cut through the silence that followed, 'could you tell us what this is all about.'

'Certainly, Amelia, and I do give you my apologies for hospitalising your colleagues earlier, I understand they were not following your orders.' The monocled witch nodded in acceptance, shooting a glare sideways at Fudge, who squirmed slightly in his seat. 'Why we are here is very simple,' Dumbledore continued, drawing his wand and flicking it at the floor, from which two chairs and a small rug sprang up. Lupin ushered Harry into one chair, while he took another and Sirius slumped down on the rug, his head between his paws while his eyes remained fixed on Dumbledore.

'Two years ago, as I'm sure you're all aware, Hogwarts played host to the Triwizard Tournament, and that ended in the death of a student, Cedric Diggory.' Dumbledore gazed around the benches, 'You all know Harry's involvement in what happened, some of you better than others.' He added the last part with a glance towards Amos Diggory, who was sitting in the corner of the room. 'We are here to clarify the events of that night – once and for all – it's time the truth was heard.'

'We all know your version of the truth!' Fudge shouted, standing up on his bench and hammering his fist down on the wooden panel. 'Sirius Black innocent! You-Know-Who returning! Preposterous – you haven't a scrap of evidence for any of it!'

'I am here to present that evidence, Cornelius,' Dumbledore continued calmly, 'and this is evidence you can't thrust aside as you please.' Turning his back on Fudge, Dumbledore walked over to where Harry sat, 'I propose that Harry tells you _everything_.'

'So we can hear his lies!' Fudge began again, with voices of support joining in as the Minster rose, gesturing angrily at Harry. 'You can't hide behind him, Dumbledore, we all know why you're here! You want the Ministry – that's why you and your traitorous…traitors have been subverting me!'

Then, to Harry's surprise someone else spoke out, it was Mr. Weasley. 'Since when has telling the truth been subversion, Cornelius? My son and daughter would be dead if it wasn't for Harry – and you say he's a liar!' he said, his face as red as his distinctive hair as he stood up on one of the side benches.

'What would you know Weasley?' Fudge spat out, 'Your mind is on Muggles more than anything else! How would you know what your children are up to!'

'THAT'S ENOUGH!' Amos Diggory roared, silencing both Fudge and the enraged Mr. Weasley. 'My son is dead, Cornelius, _dead_! And no one, no one except Harry has been able to tell me why!' He was standing now, staring angrily around the entire chamber. 'If he told me the truth, then you don't know half of what Harry's been through! He deserves to speak – for my son!'

'For Julian,' added another wizard, drawing a murmur of support from some of the wizards present.

'I will not tolerate this,' Fudge said loudly, 'we are not here to listen to the rants of some idiotic child!'

'I'll be the judge of that,' Amelia Bones cut in, 'need I remind you that I am in charge of Magical Law Enforcement, and my authority in this matter supersedes even yours, Cornelius?' She cleared her throat as the murmurs lessened, then focused on Dumbledore through her monocle. 'There have been deaths, Albus, I need an explanation.'

'You shall have one,' Dumbledore replied, bowing his head respectfully. 'I need a few minutes to speak to Harry, if you'll permit me.'

'No!' Fudge interjected, 'I won't have you putting him under your spell, you old –!' Angry roars overtook the chamber as most of the wizards and witches present rose to their feet. Sirius let out an angry bark, baring his teeth at the minister and making to pad forwards, until Dumbledore waved him back. Keeping his teeth out, Sirius padded to sit on Harry's right-hand side, while Lupin kept a watch on Harry's left.

Dumbledore held up his hands for silence, but Fudge had finally overstepped the mark, accusing the elderly wizard of using the Imperius Curse. From the edge of the benches, another figure emerged, walking up to the head of the room and standing beside Dumbledore, not looking at the old wizard. Snape stood there patiently, his eyes fixed on Fudge and the rest of the Wizengamot while heated arguments continued around the chamber.

Eventually it began to quieten down, as more people began to notice Snape standing before them, his eyes still fixed on Fudge. 'May I suggest, a clear way of establishing the truth, Minister?' he said, amidst the dying murmurs in the room.

'By all means,' Amelia Bones replied for Fudge, one look from her enough to keep the Minister silent.

'Thank you, Madam Bones,' he said, reaching into his sleeve and withdrawing a small vial, held it up before her. 'I should not have to tell you what this is.'

Madam Bones stared back at Snape for a second, wondering if he'd gone mad. 'Severus, you can't administer Veritaserum to Harry – he's an innocent.'

'We don't know that,' Fudge cut in, glaring at Harry, 'as Diggory rightly pointed out, we've only ever heard of his innocence from the boy's own mouth.' Amidst the benches Amos stood angrily once more, but was this time restrained by Kingsley, who'd worked his way around to the other wizard. 'Now is our chance to confirm that innocence, don't you agree, Amelia?'

'I'll do it,' Harry said, quickly and quietly before Madam Bones could answer. Dumbledore turned and stared at Harry, who suddenly remembered just how piercing the Headmaster's looks could be. 'I'll do it,' he reiterated, his tone strong, 'I want this to be over.'

'Harry, do you realise what you're agreeing to?' Dumbledore said, equally quietly, but with the same force of will behind it. Harry just nodded in reply, the gaze he shot at Dumbledore telling the older wizard all he needed to know. 'If this is to happen,' Dumbledore continued, now turning back to face the Wizengamot, 'then I must insist that Harry's guardian is present.'

'Granted,' Fudge said, 'I shall send someone to the Dursley house immed-'

'That won't be necessary, Cornelius,' Dumbledore continued calmly, 'I'm sure you're aware that Lily and James granted guardianship to another wizard.' Turning his back on the puzzled minister, he stared down at Sirius, who was now cowering beside Harry and whining with apprehension. 'Sirius, it's time for the world to recognise you for what you are,' he said it firmly, 'if anything happens – I will get you out – and Harry too.'

Sirius transformed in an instant, growing upward to stand before Dumbledore, 'I trust you,' he said simply, before the chamber erupted in uproar once more.

'Thank you,' Dumbledore said, and then he turned slowly to face the row of Aurors that was now standing behind Fudge, with wands trained on Sirius. 'Ah, yes, I expected we might hit this problem.'

'That's…that's Sirius Black!' Fudge stuttered, his mouth still moving up and down even after the words had come out of his mouth.

'Sorry?' Dumbledore turned around in apparent shock to stare at Sirius, 'Well yes, it does appear to be him – who else did you suppose to be Harry's guardian?' He turned back to Fudge, then put his piercing gaze on the row of wizards and witches above the minister. 'I'd put those wands away if I were you, because you can be sure it's not just me who will protect this man.' Dumbledore didn't even move, but the mere threat seemed enough to make the less courageous back down and soon the others joined them – but keeping their wands within reach.

Snape, meanwhile, had ignored most of the commotion, not even reacting to Sirius's presence as he had conjured up a small cup on the table. Uncorking the vial of Veritaserum he let a couple of drops fall into the cup, then offered it to Sirius, not looking at the other wizard. 'There's enough there for a few hours, so don't let him drink it all, Black.'

'Why are you doing this?' Sirius asked, 'Malfoy is in here – he'll tell Voldemort –'

'What – anything he doesn't already know?' Snape snapped, glaring at Sirius. 'I'm meant to be undermining Dumbledore by doing this, that's the point.' He put the cup forward again, and this time Sirius took it. 'Just a few drops, that's all he'll need.'

Holding the cup Sirius moved to Harry's side, where Lupin now stood with his wand drawn, keeping an eye on the rest of the chamber. Looking around the room Harry saw that Kingsley and Tonks had moved to the edges of the rows, keeping their wands by their sides while leaning casually against the benches. 'You sure about this?' his godfather muttered, tapping his fingers against the side of the cup in a nervous rhythm.

'I'm sure,' Harry said, looking at Sirius steadily, 'it's the only way to get the truth out – I won't let them bury it any longer.'

'Harry, this isn't the way to do it,' Sirius hissed urgently, 'not with that pompous idiot discrediting everything you say.' He added the last part with a vague gesture in the direction of Fudge, and Harry caught a glare from the Minister at Sirius's back.

'That's why we're doing this,' Dumbledore replied, walking over with confidence, despite the fully armed row of wizards sitting behind him. 'He can't doubt the truth. Our time's running out, Sirius,' he continued, 'Voldemort's beyond subtlety now – you think he wasn't behind this?– he's using Fudge with Malfoy's help. This is no longer a secret war. I ask you,' he continued firmly, 'to let your godson speak – for all of us, Sirius – and for you.'

Sirius nodded reluctantly, before a familiar roguish grin appeared on his face. 'If this doesn't work, I'd love to see you hold them off,' he added with a nod towards the row of Aurors.

'He won't be alone,' Lupin muttered, his eyes still flicking around the room.

'Are you ready? Sirius asked Harry, gingerly offering him the cup – and he took it without a moment's hesitation. 'Just take a bit – or you'll be under its effects for hours.' Beyond Dumbledore and Sirius, Harry saw Snape move to the base of the high rows, saying something quietly to Fudge before leaning against the benches, his eyes fixed on Harry. Instead of the usual glare of malice, there was something else – and Snape gave an almost reassuring nod towards the cup.

Taking a deep breath, Harry lifted the cup to his lips. The inside glimmered slightly as some light reflected off the clear potion within, then Harry tilted it, letting a few drops fall into his mouth and down his throat. As they trickled down, Harry was faintly surprised to taste pumpkin juice from the remains in his mouth.

The effect was almost instantaneous. Harry felt like an invisible shroud had fallen over him, fogging his head – an effect he had felt before at Crouch's hands…and Voldemort's. A sudden surge of panic gripped him, and he jerked suddenly in the chair, sending the cup flying as he thrashed about. Two strong hands took him by the shoulders, 'Harry!' a voice said, much louder than the quiet suggestion of the Imperius Curse. 'It's me,' the blurred face in front said, 'it's Sirius.'

'Scared…' Harry said, his voice wobbling, 'thought…thought I was under Imperius…like He did to me…'

'Christ – Dumbledore!' Sirius cursed, turning on the Headmaster, 'we've got to stop this.'

'Only Harry can stop this,' Dumbledore replied calmly, his voice firm, 'intervene only when you have to.' With these words to Sirius he turned round to face Fudge, but addressed Amelia Bones. 'You can proceed with your questions – but I ask that you remember he is still a child, no matter what hardships he has undergone.'

'And we can stop you,' Sirius added in, 'if things get out of hand – or if the question is unsuitable.'

'That is your right, as Harry's guardian,' Amelia replied, nodding and trying to ignore the pitiful look that had settled on Harry's face. Before she could begin, Fudge cut across, his voice harsh and angry.

'Is Sirius Black innocent?' he practically shouted, leaning forward with a furious glare.

'Yes,' Harry mumbled, rolling his head around as he tried to locate the source of the question through his unfocused eyes. He was vaguely aware of some muttered discussion, then Sirius spoke to him once more from nearby.

'Dumbledore's putting a charm on you, Harry, to make your voice louder.' Harry nodded his assent jerkily, and felt the Sonorus Charm take effect – the sound of his own breathing increasing in his ears. 'Tell them again, Harry,' Sirius said, a slight tremor in his voice as he did so, 'tell them.'

'He's innocent,' Harry said, smiling through the haze, 'he's not a murderer – he's never worked for Voldemort and he didn't betray my parents.' There was an audible gasp around the chamber as Harry said Voldemort's name, but it was the stunned silence that followed which was more significant.

It was Fudge who regained his voice first, and with narrowed eyes he continued the questioning. 'Who did murder those people then? Who betrayed your parents?'

'Peter Pettigrew,' Harry spat back instantly, his angry response echoing around the chamber. 'It was Peter Pettigrew.'

'Nonsense,' Fudge sneered, 'Peter Pettigrew died – murdered by Sirius Black.'

'Strike that response,' Madam Bones said curtly, 'we do not need to repeat ourselves, Cornelius.' Looking down at the scroll beneath her, she readjusted her monocle to look at Harry before speaking. 'Harry, can you tell me who killed…murdered Cedric Diggory?'

'It was Pettigrew,' Harry said, and without control he let a sob out, 'he killed him…He told him to kill the spare…like Cedric was nothing…' Tears blurred Harry's eyes even further, but he looked round the chamber, trying to focus on Amos Diggory. 'He wasn't _nothing_…he was my friend…he was a good friend to everyone…I...I couldn't save him,' Harry added the last part before he began trembling with grief. 'I'm sorry,' he mumbled, as Sirius put his hands on Harry's shoulders once more, 'I'm sorry I didn't save him.'

'It wasn't your fault, Harry,' Sirius said, 'don't blame yourself for Voldemort's actions.'

'Enough of this,' Fudge snapped, ignoring the warning look that Amelia Bones gave him. 'Don't think this pantomime display will affect this tribunal.' Sirius's face darkened, and Lupin put a restraining arm on his friend as the other wizard started to stride towards the high bench. Sirius turned to snap at Lupin, who simply glanced at Harry, the sight of his godson softly crying was enough to halt Sirius in his tracks.

Very calmly, despite the rage he felt for the portly man sitting in front of him, Sirius kept a level tone as he spoke. 'If you continue in that manner, Fudge, this ends now.'

'It will end when I have heard the truth,' Fudge replied, his voice low and dangerous once more, 'and not before.' Sirius made to argue back, but a small wave of Dumbledore's hand silenced the younger man, who simply remained by Harry's side, glowering at the Minister. Fudge ignored the actions, instead continuing his questioning: 'Has You-Know-Who returned?'

Through the involuntary tears running down his face, Harry let out his quiet answer as everyone in the chamber drew their breath in. '...no.'

'I KNEW IT!' Fudge roared, standing upright and immediately throwing an arm forward at Dumbledore, 'ARREST HIM!'.

The crowd in the chamber erupted immediately – every witch and wizard shouting in support or opposition of Fudge's declaration. Most of the Aurors surrounding Fudge had their wands on Sirius, who once more resembled the frightened, starving man Harry had first confronted in the Shrieking Shack. The others covered Dumbledore, who remained by Harry's side, his face still a mask of calm.

A loud boom crashed through the hall, deafening all within as Amelia Bones slammed her wand down on her desk in front of her, the sudden noise bringing the chamber to silence. 'I will have order,' she said quietly, glaring at Fudge and those around here, 'while Mr. Potter finishes his statement.' Through the earlier disruption, only she and Dumbledore had noticed Harry's lips were still moving.

'Harry, in a moment could you please repeat what you just told us.' Looking around the room she made sure every eye was on her, 'And if he is not given silence throughout, I _will_ clear this courtroom.' She finished with a look at Fudge, indicating that the Minister should sit once more with a sharp nod of her head. He sat down, looking as if a rather large brick had struck him squarely in the forehead.

'Harry,' she asked quietly, '_has_ You-Know-Who returned?'

'No,' Harry replied once more, his voice hardening slightly, and becoming more clear in the silence of the enormous chamber. '_Lord Voldemort_ has returned.'

Somehow the silence in the chamber increased, and a small smile creased Dumbledore's features.

Madam Bones did a good display of not shuddering at the name, but there was a slight tremble in her voice as she continued quickly, using the silence Harry's statement had brought. 'You have seen him?'

'I fought him,' Harry replied firmly, aware of the pressure from Sirius's grip increasing on his shoulder – but instead of pain he felt only reassurance.

'And his Death Eaters?' Madam Bones continued softly, 'You have seen them too?'

'Yes,' Harry replied flatly, his eyes meandering around, 'no…'

'No?' Fudge asked, snapping out of his daze and leaning forward eagerly, 'no you haven't seen them? It's all a lie – is that what you're saying?'

'Will you let the boy speak, Cornelius?' Madam Bones snapped, silencing Fudge with a furious glare.

'I couldn't see them…' Harry said, as if he was stating an obvious fact, 'they had their masks on…but Voldemort…he said their names…I heard their names.'

'Can you tell me?' Madam Bones continued, then a look of concern passed her face as Harry flinched, and Sirius knelt beside him.

'What is it, Harry?' he said, uncomfortably aware that anyone could hear his response.

'What about _Him_?' Harry replied uneasily, with an imperceptible nod towards Snape.

'Name him,' Dumbledore said under his breath, not even glancing around at Harry or Snape as he did so. 'You must, Harry – the truth – Severus is a Death Eater.' Harry nodded numbly, and Sirius pushed himself off his knees, turning to face Madam Bones.

'He wants to tell you more about Voldemort,' Sirius lied to her smoothly after standing up, 'but he'll give you some names first.' He replaced his hand on Harry's shoulder once more, giving it a second reassuring squeeze as Harry began to repeat the names from the night Cedric had died.

'Peter Pettigrew…Avery…Lestrange…Goyle…' Harry let the names come in no particular order, but from where he was leaning Snape stiffened automatically at the absences, his face blanching. 'Nott…Crabbe…Macnair…Crouch…Professor Snape…Lucius Malfoy…'

A greater silence followed than the one that had accompanied the news that Sirius was innocent.

'Impossible!' Fudge said, staring down at Snape in shock, then whirling about to try and find Malfoy in the rows above. 'Arrest him!' Fudge declared suddenly, waving his arms around and directing two of his Aurors towards the Dark Wizard on the courtroom floor – they needed no second bidding. Drawing their wands, they leapt from the benches to the floor, tumbling over and coming up with their wands trained on Snape.

'Behind you, Tonks!' Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice boomed throughout the chamber, and everyone's head turned in time to see Tonks fly violently through the air accompanied by a terrific crack of noise. Lucius Malfoy stood at the top of the chamber, his wand pointing at the space where Tonks had been standing. Dumbledore whipped out his wand, pointing it at Tonks's falling body and releasing a spell that slowed her fall.

'STOP HIM!' Lupin roared at the wizards and witches who were staring at Malfoy with shock on their faces, but before any of them could react he disapparated with a sneer on his face. Seconds later two Stunning Jinxes, from Kingsley and Lupin, hit the wall behind Malfoy's position – instead of him they chipped away at the chamber's edge, showering the nearby crowd with bits of plaster.

A cry sounded from the doors to the chamber, and every head but Harry's swivelled to see Macnair topple backward, two jinxes striking him in the chest. There were two ripples of motion by the door as the Unspeakables, Bode and Croaker, emerged from beneath their cloaks, wands pointed directly at the Ministry's executioner, who was rigid on the floor.

Lupin and Sirius were waiting for Tonks to finish descending, taking her gently under the arms as she landed, unconscious. Before they could do anything else a group of wizards arrived from the benches – Mediwizards who had been watching the events. Leaving Tonks to their care, the two Marauders walked back to Harry, who was gazing groggily at Snape, cornered by the two Aurors. Dumbledore had marched over to Bode and Croaker, who were lifting the petrified body of Macnair between them, after a whispered conversation they took the captured Death Eater through the door.

'Take him away,' Fudge said to the Aurors guarding Snape, 'and someone get me an uncorrupted source of Veritaserum – we will get to the bottom of this!'

'What the hell is he on about?' Sirius muttered to Lupin, who was still warily gripping his wand. 'Remus?'

'Just stay close to Harry,' Lupin replied softly, 'this was not part of Dumbledore's plan.'

Noticing the two Aurors moving in on Snape, who was still leaning calmly against the wooden bench beneath Fudge, Dumbledore strode back over, fixing his piercing gaze on the Minister. 'What is the meaning of this, Cornelius?' he demanded, 'we have given you your proof.'

'From him!' Fudge spat, waving an arm at Snape. 'a Death Eater?'

'He is only a Death Eater by their proof,' Madam Bones said to Fudge, 'stop this foolishness, Cornelius.'

'NO!' roared the red-faced wizard, 'I have had enough of this subversion! _Enough_! I want some Veritaserum from a credible source – credible! Not one of Dumbledore's cretins! AND WILL YOU ARREST THAT MAN!' he yelled the last order at the Aurors, who immediately began to close on Snape.

'You cannot put Harry though another dose of the serum, Cornelius,' Dumbledore continued. His voice was quiet in the chamber, whose occupants were watching the two wizards with an increasing sense of horror, 'it will endanger him.'

'That wasn't serum, I know your tricks – that was just enough to scare an innocent man away – as was your unprovoked attack!' Standing now, Fudge narrowed his gaze and cast a look at Sirius, who stiffened under the Minister's gaze. 'And you're also flagrantly protecting a murderer in our midst – maybe even two,' he added, his stare also passing over Harry, who was still slumped in the chair.

'Cornelius,' Dumbledore said quietly, 'may I point out that seconds before that innocent man you speak of fled, you tried to have him arrested? And if you doubt the truth of the Veritaserum, perhaps you could have it tested on a volunteer? Or maybe yourself?' Dumbledore added with a familiar twinkle in his eyes.

'Veritaserum can be beaten!' Fudge snapped, 'especially by one who could beat the Imperius Curse!'

'That depends on the caster, Cornelius, you should know that power is all that matters.' Dumbledore made the sentence gravely, but Sirius noticed the twinkle in the old wizard's eyes remained.

'And everyone knows that You-Know-Who is the most powerful wizard of our time!' Fudge declared triumphantly, 'If the boy can beat that then he can beat Veritaserum.'

A sudden intake of breath echoed over the courtroom as every person present drew in a breath at Fudge's statement.

'I believe we're done here,' Dumbledore said to Madam Bones in the silence, before turning his back on the trembling Minister and the rest of the Wizengamot.

'You aren't done yet!' Fudge retorted, 'I am not dismis–'

'That's enough!' Madam Bones snapped, 'I am closing these proceedings – immediately.' Fudge turned and gawped at her, but she continued speaking. 'Severus Snape is no more a Death Eater than I,' she declared, loud enough for the entire assembly to hear, 'as such he is free to go.' She took a deep breath, 'So is Sirius Black, although I ask that you return for a full hearing leading up to the events involving the deaths of Lily and James Potter, and the de…disappearance…of Peter Pettigrew.' Looking down at Sirius, he nodded in reply to which she responded in like.

'Y-you can't!' Fudge stuttered, his regained voice trembling, 'I will authorise no such –'

'You are in no position to authorise anything, Cornelius,' Madam Bones replied, 'I am ordering you to step down – you are in no fit state to govern this council.' She glared at the wizard until he sat down, the colour draining from his face. Turning to the Auror standing beside her, she began giving orders for the arrest of Malfoy and Pettigrew.

'Well,' Dumbledore said happily, facing the others, 'that went better than I expected.' Flicking his wand at Harry, he took the Sonorus charm off him. He continued smiling as Mr. Weasley and Kingsley walked down from the benches, their faces halfway between frowning and smiling.

'You've made some enemies here, Dumbledore,' Kingsley said, his voice low in the bustle of the chamber, 'but I think we've a few more friends now as well.'

'All of which is the least of my concern right now,' Dumbledore said lightly, turning to Sirius and addressing him. 'I suggest you take your godson home.'

'Home…' Harry whispered, grinning up at his godfather through the haze, 'I'd like to go there…'

A/N: My continued thanks go to those betas of greatness evil, Kvader and Bart, whose continued support has resulted in Fudge going more insane, the nickname for the chapter (The John Grisham Scene!), the carpet type in Grimmauld Place and the right kind of doors on the lifts in the Ministry.

Oh, and keeping it all neat and tidy with excellent points about spellings, canon and grammar.

But mostly evil.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed,

yoda


End file.
